


Dame Piedad

by aless_anzal



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aless_anzal/pseuds/aless_anzal
Summary: No me dejes caer cuando no hay nadie aquí, no me dejes morir con mi alma en mi manoHistoria originalPersonas pertenecientes a The Umbrella AcademyOne shot
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 1





	Dame Piedad

El sonido de la lluvia golpeaba la ventana de al lado, el olor a cigarro y el alcohol inundaba mis fosas nasales, el maquillaje corrido sobre mis ojos, la barba descuidada, mi cabello descontrolado como siempre, mi abrigo aun con el olor del humo. El frió comenzaba a calarme los huesos y puedo ver mi aire que respiro y mis dedos pintan figuras en el cristal.

Salgo del auto esperando que Dios o quien seas que escuche tomé mi pedido de ayuda y me lancé un rayo o solo que llegué un auto y mi compañero.

Entro a mi departamento completamente solo, puedo escuchar el sonido del aire acondicionado del apartamento de al lado, me gustaría estar en ese lugar calentándome y tomar chocolate caliente, había un tiempo donde desesperadamente intente vivir en mis sueños, pero como todos los sueños uno tiene que despertar, normalmente sueño que estoy en sus brazos, que oigo sus palabras de amor o solo pienso en su olor, uno pensaría que me es innecesaria una relación pero él era mi ancla y mi ángel.

Él era mi mundo, él me amaba y yo lo amaba, pero ¿Eso es necesario? Él a veces me hace sentir bien como si todo lo que me propusiera podría lograrlo, me hizo sentir amado por primera vez en mi vida, es curioso siente eso cuando todo en tu vida tiene que ver con muerte aún recuerdo cuando mi hermano murió, llore tanto, perdí a la única persona que me brindo apoyó en todo y al parecer a los demás no les importa importar, bueno la muerte de Ben fue un suceso que marco cada quien de diferente manera pero cuando eres un adolescente lo ultimo que quieres es saber como sufrieron los demás, solo quería un abrazo o un beso y que recibiste un cambio, solo el abandono de mis hermanos, solía llorar todas las noches y gritar pero ¿A quién le importa? Pero tu permaneciste a mi lado y me regalaste un poco de cariño que para mí fue como una nueva droga,

No te culpo por encontrar a alguien mejor, solo que todavía duele un poco al recordar ¿QUE TIENE ELLA QUE NO TENGA YO ?, fácil ella es hermosa, es inteligente, es fuerte, es astuta, es todo lo que yo no pude hacer por ti, y aun así yo pude darte todo lo que tú me pidieras.

Ella es mejor que yo, lo sé, sabes duele verte sonreír al lado de ella y sonreír de forma tan brillante que las estrellas te tendrían envidia, espero que seas feliz donde quiera que estas, te fuiste y ni siquiera dejaste una nota o palabras mí, a cada maldito de nuestros hermanos les dedicaste una carta pero a mí solo me dejaste incertidumbre, creo que eso dolió más que todo tu desprecio, compartimos tantas cosas y tu solo te fuiste, TE AMO Y TE ODIO MI QUERIDO DIEGO pero como dije al principio nunca va a ser suficiente.

Ahora me encuentro solo y perdido en mis pensamientos, suena la lluvia que se intensifica cada vez más, puedo escuchar tus risas y tus cumplidos en las tardes como estas, me gustaría que estuvieras a mi lado, me conoces conformo con el fantasma de nuestro pasado .


End file.
